In-Verse Heroes: Superhuman Legend
In-Verse Heroes: Superhuman Legend ''(also known as ''Superman Legend) is a gag-fighting video game which is set to be multiplatform. Unlike other games in the series, this game has a story for each character, but is more of a gag and has a style resembling Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix. This game includes a roster of sixteen characters. And this game is regarded by Pauly-kun as a unique game aimed at casual audiences of how easy it is to master at first. This game is known for its super deformed characters and stages, is the first attempt for a gag fighting game, originally was a platformer, but since it got mixed reception due to playing similar to ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series. Story/Gameplay It plays far easier than the other installments of In-Verse. However a new addition is involved, called 'Super Button', which allows the player to perform a Super attack if the bar is full and the life bar is low. The animations of the game are more childish and chibi styled rather than the other installments, there are items known as magic gems, you can have invincibility for a bit, stop the time, gain speed, super strength, and even joke stuff such as poisoning, mirroring controls, etc. The story is about the same sixteen people that everyone know and love, this time involved into gag situation set up by Joker's childish machinations. The Superman Legend is about the titular heroes. Characters The game will feature sixteen characters. Eight of them are since the start and the other eight are secret characters. Starter *Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) Vanessa, sorceress who needs a part-time work to avoid being a girl with no job, faces her friend Emily in order to enter to the Guardians. *Valeria Lane (VSRFX) Valeria is a wanderer that visits Ran Howard to do a fight, and Ran will encounter her in the city, albeit their fight is more for training session. *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution) Alexa wants to get money to refund the orphanage, needs the help of her brother, but he seems to be missing. *Keith Laurent (Re: Vengeance) A man with no job wants to get one as a manager of his son's band, but he needs to improve in human matters first. *Milo the Warrior (Devil's Eye) The Warlord of the NEO race is in his lazy state and requires Death Slayer's service, but he forgots that he's on vacations. *Sienna Travers (The FEAST Saga) She is known for being kind, but in battle, she is a fierce machine, she wants to seek Sophia due to having dreams about Black. *Aeon Bryant (Neo Freedom X) Young Aeon wants to find Rem for answers about how he won the lottery, as he doesn't know why he won. *Victoria Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night) The Vampire lady Wants to hire a driver to replace Solaria who became sick for eating too much junk food. She finds Jet Dark. Secret *Emily Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) Emily offers Vanessa a work in the Guardians while reading comic books about superheroes. *Ran Howard (VSRFX) Ran woke up late and needs to run to the school until the time is out, until she finds Valeria. *Dynamo (Dream Revolution Saga) Dynamo reads a book about how to a TV work with his lightning. *Lancelot Spencer (Re: Vengeance) An awkward boy whose passion is to be a goth with style, but his father Keith doesn't want him to become 'emo'. *Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) Milo's loyal servant is on vacations, but he forgot to tell his lord to not clean stuff or everything will blow. *Sophia Von Ritter (Battle of Zero) Sophia wants to see Sienna due to the fact that she knows her celebrity that she stalks around every single day. *Rem Alzaram (Dreamers of the Road) Rem is a tall female Alien that is in an awkward situation with Aeon, the kid. *Jet Dark/Kent Richards (Neo Formula Racing) Since his students is on vacations, so its him, he encounters with Victoria which offers a work as a Driver. Final Boss *Joker (Arcana Warriors) The main instigator of all, a jester who has fun with everyone around, with equality. Stages * Train Station * Restaurant * Daily Care * Dance show * TV Station * Dojo * The Base. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"e 10+" rated Category:"E10+" Rated